


Love Will Know No Gender

by HashtagThePanda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ancient Chinese Magic, Derek Doesn't Know Stiles is Bisexual, F/M, Female Derek Hale, Fortune Cookies, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pack Dinner, Pack Family, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, female!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack goes out for dinner at a Chinese restaurant - and Derek's so preoccupied with Stiles not being able to come with them because of father/son bonding time, that he gets turned into a girl which makes him worry that Stiles won't want to be with him anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Will Know No Gender

**Author's Note:**

> This was for fuckingsterekfeels on Tumblr who wanted Derek being turned into a girl and hiding out because he's worried that Stiles doesn't want to be with him - until Stiles comes looking for him.

_Where are you? – Derek_

Stiles looked at his phone, a small frown appearing on his face as the text came through. If it wasn't for his dad wanting more father and son time, he'd be out with the pack, doing their bonding time or whatever it was that they had planned. It just so happened that the Sheriff got the night off so they could hang around the house and watch a baseball game on TV. 

_Can't make it out tonight. Have fun without me. Dad's got the night off for father/son bonding. Talk later, Sourwolf. – Stiles_

It was Derek's turn to frown as he read over the teenager's text. Of _course_ he couldn't come out tonight for dinner with the rest of the pack at the local Chinese place. He continued to stare at the words on the screen before the voice of Erica snapped him out of the somewhat hazy state that he was in. 

"So is he coming or not?" the blonde asked, her tone somewhat impatient as she crossed her arms.

Pocketing his phone, Derek shook his head before looking up, frowning as he saw the looks on the rest of his pack's faces. "Not," he murmured, letting them go ahead of him as he lingered around outside the building for a couple of moments longer before following them in.

~*~

Dinner was uneventful, for Derek at least. It was mostly everyone talking about high school stuff and laughing over things that happened during the day, although the majority of them shared the same classes. He managed to keep his General Tso's chicken away from the rest of them who seemed more interested in sharing food rather than eating what was on their plate. Luckily for them, though, Cora happened to order the same thing and was more than happy to share with everyone, knowing that her brother wouldn't.

He kept checking his phone under the table for any text from Stiles that maybe he could get away from the Sheriff and that he was on his way, but no luck. The alpha had become so preoccupied with that, that he wasn't even aware of the fortune cookies had been delivered to their table until Cora nudged him, waiting on him to take his.

"Okay what's going on, Derek? You've been out of it all night," Cora asked, raising an eyebrow at her brother before tearing open the wrapper on her own cookie and breaking it to read the fortune out loud – a tradition that had been in their family ever since they were kids. "You have a deep appreciation of the arts and music," she mentioned in a mystical voice before laughing.

"Nothing, Cor. Just...distracted," Derek answered, absently tearing open his cookie and half-hearing Peter's fortune – something about the object of his desire comes closer, which made Lydia scoot a little closer to him – as he did so. Reading his fortune, he almost laughed at the thought. "Love will know no gender," he stated, tossing the paper down on the plate. 

Both Scott and Isaac snickered and Boyd actually laughed at that. "Well that's out. We all know you're gay for Stiles," the latter said after controlling his laughter.

"Hey, don't laugh at these," Lydia spoke up after picking at some of her leftover rice. "You never know. Some of these fortunes actually come true." The sentence got a collective eye roll from the group, but nobody bothered to argue with her.

It was almost as if it were magic – like the fortune had a spell on it. Derek's body began to change: frame slendering down from its once muscular form, hair growing longer, face becoming more feminine. Nobody seemed to notice as they were still wrapped up in their conversation.

Cora was the first to notice what had happened as she fell silent from talking, followed by Lydia, Peter, Scott, Isaac, Boyd, and Erica. "What the hell happened?" Scott asked, raising an eyebrow. "You look like hell," Isaac mentioned. "Looks like I have two nieces now," Peter chuckled. The others just couldn't help but stare at him. 

"I don't..." Derek started before looking down at his body. Even his voice was feminine now, taking him by surprise. How the hell did he become a girl?! It was just his luck that _he_ had to have been the one that got that fortune. Shooting a glare at Peter first, he gave the others a similar look as if he dared them to say anything. His thoughts, usually cohesive and organized, were racing with one word – though it was more like a name, really. Stiles. Stiles wouldn't want to be with him anymore, not when he looked like _this_.

"Calm down, Derek," Cora said, knowing her brother was in a panic. "We just have to get this reversed and –"

"I don't have _time_ to figure out how to get it reversed," the alpha snapped at her. "It needs to be done _now_."

Lydia gave the group a serious look. "I told you not to laugh at his fortune. Derek – um, _Dereka_ – this might take more time than a few minutes. There's researching to do. Maybe Deaton could help," she suggested.

Derek sighed. "I'm leaving all of you in charge of finding out a way to reverse it. Until then, I'll be at the loft. And another thing – none of you better tell Stiles. The first one that does, will die horribly and painfully," he said, his voice less menacing than what it would've normally sounded. "Text me if you need me," he growled, standing up from the table and leaving the restaurant.

~*~

Days went by without any word on how to reverse the fortune. Not even Deaton could figure out a way to get Derek back to normal. The wolf kept in touch the rest of the pack, asking every once in a while if Stiles was okay and how the teen was – that was, when he wasn't texting Derek. But he never answered any of them because he hated lying to him.

**Day 2:** _Hey, I wanted to know if you wanted to do something sometime. I miss seeing your stupid face. – Stiles_

**Day 5:** _I drove by the loft today. Saw your car and honked but you never responded. Still miss seeing you. – Stiles_

**Day 7:** _Okay, if you don't answer me within the next ten minutes, I'm coming over there to find out what the hell is wrong with you. I'm worried, Der. You're never like this. – Stiles_

Time ticked by slowly as both of them were waiting for the other to either respond or make a move to come over. Being impatient, Stiles grabbed the keys to his Jeep and hopped in, probably breaking every speed limit in town on his way over to the loft, sending a text to Cora that he was on his way over to see Derek.

Running up the stairs, the teen knocked on the door once before Cora let him in. "Where the hell is he?" Stiles asked, demanding to know where Derek was as he moved into the room.

Derek's heart skipped several beats as he heard Stiles' voice. "Stiles?" he asked, trying to disguise his feminine voice from the bed. 

"I think I'll make myself scarce now," Cora said quietly, slipping out of the loft as Stiles practically ran over towards Derek.

"Derek I swear to god –" the teen started before realizing that something was horribly wrong. "You're...a girl. You're a girl," he said, taking in the wolf's frame. 

"Tell me something I don't know," Derek said with a roll of his eyes. 

"How? When?" 

"Spell on a fortune cookie. A week ago, at the pack dinner," the alpha answered quietly. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought you didn't want to be with me anymore. I made everyone swear up and down not to tell you."

"Did you threaten death on them?" Stiles asked half-heartedly, carefully tracing a thumb over the other's cheek.

"I... Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Because I know _you_ , Der. You mean the world to me. And I don't care if you're a guy or a girl. I'm with you and you're with me," he answered.

"Promise?" Derek asked softly, a soft smile appearing on his face. 

"Promise." Stiles leaned down a little, capturing Derek's mouth in a soft kiss. "I love you, Derbear," he murmured, brushing the words across the other's lips.

"I love you too, Stiles."

It was magic again, that his original looks reappeared, but the smile on his features never left.

"So what was your fortune?"

"Love will know no gender."


End file.
